


(You can't feel pain) Without a Heart

by RenTDankworth



Series: Strawberry and Coffee and Talks (KRTK week 2k16) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon!Kuroo, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, KRTK week 2k16, KRTKweek, KRTKweek2k16, M/M, Onmyoji!Tsukishima
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Tsukishima se volvería aburrida si dejase de existir ese estúpido demonio buscando pelea cada que puede, aunque la próxima vez lo haría sufrir diez veces más. [KuroTsuki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You can't feel pain) Without a Heart

**「** **S** tr _a_ wb _e_ rr _y_ _a_ nd **C** _o_ ff _ee_ _a_ nd **T** _a_ lks **」**

**.**

**.**

**III.- (You can’t feel pain) Without a Heart**

**.**

**.**

**_—Moon’s Guardian—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Tsukishima camina tranquilamente, manteniendo las apariencias, fingiendo que no se ha dado cuenta de que le están siguiendo.

Puede escuchar perfectamente el sonido que hacen las ropas de aquel ser que le sigue de cerca al golpear contra el aire con fuerza, y los leves quejidos que suelta el mismo al tener que hacer más fuerza que la vez anterior para saltar hasta el siguiente poste de luz.

Kei camina, con tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlona mientras busca en sus bolsillos los talismanes que le permitirán inmovilizar a ese demonio.

(Aunque demonio no sea la palabra adecuada para describir a quién le sigue).

Se dirige a un lugar oscuro, y en dónde no haya personas alrededor. Es molesto tener que hacer los preparativos para levantar una barrera, y no tiene consigo un gis o sal para invocar algún espíritu de su familia.

El rubio se detiene cuando llega a un callejón abandonado y sin salida, y se voltea desafiante.

—No creí que fueras tan idiota para seguir a uno de los próximos líderes de la _Orden,_ Kuroo-san. —Dice con una sonrisa burlona y prepotente.

Tetsurō sale de su escondite. Su caída es elegante (como la de un gato), y deja al descubierto sus prominentes colmillos. La luz de la luna ilumina los cuernos que sobresalen de su cabeza, no se comparan con los de Oikawa cuando muestra su verdadera forma, pero no queda duda de que pertenece a la nobleza por el tamaño.

—Y yo no creía que fuera capaz de sentirme desde tan lejos. No en vano eres el siguiente líder de aquellos bendecidos por la luna. —La sonrisa de Kuroo es amplia, y sus colmillos se pueden ver mejor.

A Tsukishima le da asco.

—De haber seguido a mi hermano mayor o al idiota del enano no creo que siguieras vivo. —Responde con sarcasmo el rubio, sus manos hacen un ademán de que tampoco le interesa demasiado, pero la sonrisa burlona de sus delgados labios no se borra.

—Te estás quitando créditos Tsukki.

—Solo estoy diciendo que soy bastante compasivo a diferencia de Akiteru o Hinata.

Tetsurō ensancha su sonrisa.

(Parece un auténtico demonio de esa forma).

.

El pelinegro no tarda demasiado en querer aventarse sobre el rubio y quererse hacer con una ventaja antes de que el _ōnmyōji_ pueda hacer uso de sus hechizos o invocar a algún familiar.

Kei le detiene con facilidad, y de los sellos en su mano izquierda sale una espada bendita.

Kuroo chasquea la lengua, había olvidado que el rubio es el dueño de una de las espadas gemelas.

_Genial._

—Has mejorado, hace dos años hubiera logrado mi cometido. —Suelta Kuroo, sudor frío baja de sus sienes al no saber qué es lo que planea el rubio.

(Nunca ha sabido leer completamente a ese chico).

—Gracias, todo es gracias a cierto pelinegro idiota.

Tetsurō chasquea la lengua de nuevo. Kei también ha mejorado en eso de responderle los sutiles insultos, y eso le molesta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Seguirás atacando o no? —cuestiona el pelinegro.

Tsukishima intenta no soltar una risilla burlona por esa pregunta, y antes de que Kuroo pueda moverse de esa manera tan elegante que tiene, es detenido por una terrible fuerza que golpea contra su cuerpo.

—¿Esto responde?

Kuroo asiente cómo puede por culpa del dolor. Que ese ataque ha dolido como el infierno mismo recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

Nunca se ha llevado bien con la electricidad, y ese chico ha ido mejorando sus habilidades e invocaciones cada vez más rápido.

Será difícil enfrentarlo en la guerra si sigue mejorando así de rápido.

Aunque la idea le emociona, aunque sea un poco. A Oikawa también le gustaría saber que tendrán una tarea difícil cuando la inminente guerra finalmente se declare.

—Estoy de buen humor, así que dejemos esto aquí. Mi vida se volvería bastante aburrida si no existiera el idiota demonio buscando pelea cada que puede. —Declara Tsukishima liberando los talismanes que hasta hace poco estaban esperando. —Y dile a Oikawa qué si quiere guerra, la tendrá.

El pelinegro se levanta con cuidado, su cuerpo aún sigue resentido por el fuerte ataque del _ōnmyōji_ recorriendo su cuerpo violentamente, y como puede se acerca hasta el rubio.

Una sonrisa burlona que deja ver sus largos colmillos, y un beso robado es lo único que deja Tetsurō antes de irse.

Tsukishima limpia sus labios con la manga de su suéter hasta hacer irritar su piel, y una expresión de asco se tatúa en su rosto.

Estúpido demonio, la próxima vez le hará sufrir diez más la fuerza que aplicó en ese último ataque, así su débil cuerpo colapse.


End file.
